Forte
Forte is a playable character in the Summon Night series, first appearing in Summon Night 2 and being a guest character in Summon Night 3. He also participates in one light novel and 2 Drama CDs. Personality Forte is normally a well-humored person that likes to make dirty jokes sometimes. He always keep his cool even in difficult situations and this helps him to be always be prepared with a Plan B, for when something goes wrong. In spite of everything, he is still a very prideful warrior, respecting those with great abilities and being very interested in learning new techniques. He seems like a pervert but this is actually just a mask to hide his embarrassment, he is actually quite romantic but also kind of a coward when it comes to expressing his feelings. Background His real name is Fordyend L. Affinities. He is actually the prince of the Saint Kingdom. When he was young, he brought up strictly to become the next king. He was always concerned for his sick little sister and he worked hard for the both of them. He trained in the legendary Lendora city, where the strongest knights are born and this is where he became best friends with Shamrock, the son of the knight that was responsible for him. They trusted each other and Forte shared his concerns and pain. It was through Shamrock that Forte knew about the freedom of the outside world. Two years later, Forte was regarded as a genius and graduated, returning to the capital. At some point, his training was so intense that he could not stand it any longer. His sister knew he wanted to be free, so she told him: “You did more than enough, you can go now, leave the rest to me”. This was the last time they talked. He desperately tried to run away from the capital, but when he came back from his senses, it was already too late: Fordyend was already announced dead from sickness, so he changed his name to Forte and started his life as a adventurer and mercenary. He made a fool of himself right at the start of his journey, since he knew so little about the world and had next to no survival skills, he was almost dead, covered in bruises and with no supplies. It was when he found a very beautiful girl lying on the ground in a glade. She was like a angel to him and he fell in love at first sight. When she woke up, all she could remember was that her name was Keina, she knew nothing of that world. She was Forte’s new meaning in life, he had to do anything to help her and this gave him new strength to go on his path as a mercenary. Development Summon Night 2 Forte and Keina were working as partners, hunting for bounties. They come across the main characters when both groups targeted the same gang of thieves. They decide to travel together to the Lemur village where the saint Amer could cure Keina’s amnesia. However, the village was destroyed by a group of black knights and they had to run away. This was the start of their battle against Degrea. He later rejoined with Shamrock in Lendora and helped him protect the place by defeating Lubaid, but later, almost everyone was killed or became monsters due to Qura’s curse. After that, Shamrock joined the party but was asked to keep secret about Forte’s identity. In his ending, Toris asks how he feels about Keina, he tries to fool around but noticed that she was serious. He tells his story and reveals that he is crazily in love with Keina, but is too scared that his whole reason to live could reject him, so he pretends to be a buffoon. He turns Toris down but says she is one of the best woman he met. He goes on his journey together with Keina while Toris prays that he could confess his feelings someday. Summon Night 2 ~ My one and only Prince About two year after the second game. He and Shamrock join forces to participate in a royal tournament in Zeram, Shamrock objective was to get his Freedom Knights recognized as a official force, while Forte wanted to prevent anyone else to win and ask his sister hand in marriage. During the fights, he covered his face with a mark that only hid his eyes and used the alias “Fortissimo”. He was actually not trying to disguise at all, it was just so he could taunt his father. He defeated Lowsso Wordein - Kelma’s rebel little brother, as he pissed him very much because he was too much like Forte’s younger self (trying to be independent by doing only stupid and reckless stuff). Later, he finally got his father attention when he was challenged to a deadly battle. His father had the upper hand by using one of the original King of Elgo’s Legacy: The Sword of Youth, until Keina intervened and tried to protect Forte. When she said she would sacrifice her own life to protect Forte, it made the King very satisfied, He beat the two unconscious and let them lying together in the floor. Forte would know later that Shamrock and Lubaid’s Freedom Knight are now official. Summon Night 2 ~ The Piece From That Day In this adventure, Forte uses for the first time his new technique that combines a modify version of Kazamine's Iyai and his own ability to create air projectiles. Keina criticise him for customising other people's techniques without their consent. Summon Night 3 Forte and Keina join the group in a final adventure to the Forsaken Island, Where they would fight the remains of Melgitos trying to revive himself using his Black Kasura and the Island's Technology. Abilities Forte is probably the strongest warrior in the whole series. He has inhuman strength and his sword skills are second to none. He is able to find the secret in any attack after seeing only once and is able to copy it perfectly after a few days. He was even able to do the impossible when Kazamine told him that he would be unable to do the Iyai Technique with his broad sword, but he did it anyway creating his own style. He is also able to use projectile attacks by creating air pressure with his swings. He later combines those two techniques to create a powerful attack in Summon Night 3 and 4 (PSP remakes). If he were to inherit his family's magic sword, he would probably be the series' strongest character. Trivia *The identity he uses during the tournament is a parody of those “mysterious characters” that actually fool no one. *His fake name “''Fortissimo''” is an italian word and is a superlative of forte that means “very loud or strong”, which is actually similar to one of his traits of being a strong warrior. It is a term used in music. *At first Kuroboshi Kouhaku didn't know what to do about Forte's design because the only instructions he received was: "a very strong and dependable big brother like figure, but the truth is...". He was only able to do something when he was told Forte was a bit like Edos from the first game. Gallery SN2-Forte2.jpg|SD Forte Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character